degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona Coyne
Fiona transfers to Degrassi in the second semester of the 2007-2008 school year as a junior. She has a twin brother named Declan. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, she seems to have an unhealthy dependence on her twin. She is very interested in fashion as shown through her unique sense of style. She designs and makes her own clothes. Character History Season 9 In [[Just Can't Get Enough|'Just Can't Get Enough (1)']], Fiona first appears as Declan takes her hand while she exits their limo. Chantay shows her and Declan around Degrassi. They meet Peter and Mia and invite them to her parents' posh diplomat party. When Declan sets Peter up for humiliation she playfully shakes her head in disbelief because she knows what's up Declan's sleeve. When Peter is feeling insecure she comforts him. She chastises Victoria for giving Peter meth. Fiona tells Mia. In Shoot to Thrill, Fiona is constantly getting boy attention that she does not want, especially from Bruce and his friends. At Fashion Club, Dave is constantly flirting with her, to get him to stop, Fiona lies and tells him that she's dating Riley. When Riley hears the rumor, he asks her out. On their date, Riley's "friend" that appeared in Season 8 comes back asking for information on Riley. Riley gets mad and he leaves with Fiona pretending he does not know who he is. Fiona initiates a relationship even though she has suspicions regarding his sexual orientation. In Beat It (1), Riley gets an erection in Life Guard class looking at the teacher doing fake CPR. He tells Fitz, who saw, that he was thinking of his girlfriend Fiona. Riley attempts to sleep with Fiona. When he invites her to his house he begins making out with her but she quickly pushes him off of her, telling him that she will not sleep with him. She makes a remark about him being gay. He loses his temper and demands she leave. In Beat It (2), Fiona confronts Riley the next day at school telling him that there's something wrong with him. She states that instead of being 'gay' he bashes gay people. Fiona breaks up with him because she doesn't wand to be friends with or date someone who is afraid of who they are. The next day Riley confronts her and tells her that he is being de-gayed. Fiona tells him that she doesn't understand why he can't accept being a gay person. She tells him that there is no way to cure "gayness". When she is halfway down the hallway, Riley, experiencing negative effects from the steroids, yells "Too bad you can't cure bitch!" She then tells Riley to never talk to her again. In Waiting For A Girl Like You,' Declan texts her because of an emergency. She finds him sitting in front of a computer desperate for information about Holly J. She gives him the information he needs. Declan later informs Holly J. that Fiona bribed all her friends for information on her. In 'Heart Like Mine (2), Fiona is mad at her brother Declan for being "Mr. Highschool", she tells him that she wants to be a part of Degrassi in some way. Nervously, Declan tells Fiona he'll get her an audition for the school play. Fiona is happy. When she begins singing at the audition, Anya, Sav and Declan all think that she is a terrible singer. Declan gives her the part anyway. After a few days Declan tells her that she is not good enough. Fiona is upset and goes to the Zen Garden. Declan tries to cheer her up but she tells him to leave her alone. Declan goes to Anya and pleads her to give Fiona a part in the play. Anya confronts Fiona and Anya tells her that she could be the play's 'Fashion Designer'. Fiona is very happy that she recieved a part in the play production. In Start Me Up, Fiona is with her cousin, Victoria, walking by The Dot when they see Peter. Peter tells them about "Above The Dot". Fiona tells him that it sounds cool. Victoria tells him that she'd love to go. Peter tells her that people with drugs can't go. Fiona tells Peter that Vicki has been clean for a few months and that she has a badge to prove it. But Fiona didn't know that Vicki still took crystal meth and that she was hiding it from her. In Keep On Loving You, at play practice Fiona comes to see Declan. Declan tells her that he is nervous to tell Holly J. that he loves her because of what happened with his previous girlfriend. The next day, Holly J. sees Fiona in the school library and tells her that Declan gave her their grandmother's bracelet and she wants to return it due to the fact that Declan didn't respond to Holly J telling him that she loves him. Fiona laughs and tells her that it's their grandmother's bracelet and Declan would only give it to someone he loves. Holly J. asks why he couldn't say it then. Fiona tells her that Declan had a true love and he told her that he loved her and she cheated on him, he doesn't want that to happen again. Holly J. anxiously grabs the bracelet and goes to find Declan. Later on, after finding out that she and her brother are going to move back to Manhattan, Fiona appears to be very excited and mentions it in her facerange status. Later that day Holly J. sees Fiona's facerange status. In [[Degrassi Takes Manhattan|'Degrassi Takes Manhattan']], Holly J. is excited to be off to another summer vacation, but this time with her boyfriend Declan. After school is finally let out, Declan invites everyone over to his house for a pool party. Spinner attends, and while Holly J. and Jane are changing he overhears them talking about how breaking off the affair with Declan helped her because Declan is her love. Spinner breaks up with Jane and punches Declan. While, trying to cheer Jane up Holly J. also needs to help Declan out too. Seeing Jane so glum, Holly J. asks her to go to Manhattan with them for the summer. Jane says yes. The next day they're off and they go to Manhattan. When they get there Holly J. is surprised on how big their Manhattan home is. After, they leave Fiona off at the house, because she's tired and doesn't want to move, and they go site seeing and shopping. That night Declan and Holly J. have reservations for a restraunt and Fiona is jealous. The next day, Holly J. is walking in the city to go to her TVM internship, and she walks into Jay Manuel who gives her good advice. After, she goes in to see that her boss, Kristen is rude. She decides to make the most of it and introduces herself to her, she gets a clever nickname, "Initial", because Jessi likes the 'J' in Holly J. She also is given a banana each day because Kristen loves potassium. Later, Holly J. learns that Declan and Fiona are the city's power siblings after Fiona stops by at TVM to say hi, and get an internship. The next day, after finding out that Jane has become the lead singer of the hit band Flashin' Midnight, Holly J. is asked to do research and stay late at TVM. She does so and ends up not being able to attend the opera with Declan. She later finds out Fiona goes with him instead. The next day at work, Holly J. is talking to Fiona and realizes Fiona's true intentions. Holly J. locks Fiona into a copy room. Replacing Fiona, Holly J. interviews Jane on the show. Holly J. notices that Fiona is distraught and managed to get out of the copy room. She sees Fiona on the phone, realizing she's talking to Declan. He promptly shows up and Holly J. tries to defend herself, but Declan doesn't allow it, instead he quickly makes her out to be the antagonist. Walking away, Fiona gives Holly J. a taunting, knowing look. Later on, Declan sits them both down and tells them that they need to make up because he wants to spend the whole summer with the both of them. They agree, and Fiona hugs Holly J. Fiona then suggests that they have a party so Holly J. can meet some of their New York friends. Fiona then introduces her to Declan's past girlfriends, and they tell Holly J. that Fiona drove them all away. Holly J. is upset, but Declan tells her he wants to be with her point blank. Fiona is jealous again, and drinks herself into a stupor. While, drunk she makes a scene and Holly J. hautily tells her that her jealousy is quite innapropriate, Fiona tells remarks "You want to see inappropriate?" and kisses her Declan. Everyone is shocked, and Fiona faints, using her fake unconsciousness as an excuse to avoid the consequences of her actions. Holly J. is in disbelief and tired of coming second to Fiona. She and Jane leave while Fiona secretly smirks to herself. The next day, Declan tells Fiona that she needs help with her jealousy and entitlement issues. She then breaks down, lashing out at Declan, throwing items out of her purse and calling him inconsiderate. He tells her that she's going to the Hamptons with their parents. Fiona tells Declan that she hates him in anger. Declan apologizes to Holly J. live on air at TVM while Holly J. is listening, and then Holly J. turns around to find Declan, asking for another chance. Holly J. says yes and they make up. Jane then finds them and tells them that Spinner is getting married to Emma, and that she wants to get there before it's too late, and that he's making a big mistake. Holly J and Declan are up to take Jane there, and theystart the drive, leaving Manhattan. While stopping for gas, Declan and Holly J. discuss the ridiculousness of Jane's half baked plan, so they stall. They leisurely purchase strawberries and drive to a baseball batting cage. While playing baseball, Jane is frantic, so she takes the car and leaves Declan and Holly J. behind. Holly J. and Declan are upset, but end up taking a ferry to get to Toronto. After the wedding they go back to Manhattan. Fiona is just leaving Manhattan to go to the Hamptons with her mom. Season 10 In [[What a Girl Wants (1)|'What a Girl Wants (1)']],' '''Fiona arrives to her Manhattan house from the Hamptons, and with a new boyfriend, Bobby. Even Declan aproves of him. She apologized to Holly J., and wants to be friends. Sooner or later, Holly J. leaves and Fiona and Declan are going back to Vander Bilt Prep. Walking through the halls Fiona complains to Bobby that the uniforms are too old fashioned, and Bobby tells her that he got her permission to design her own style of uniforms for the private school. Fiona is excited and they kiss in the hallway. After, school Fiona and Bobby go back to Fiona's house and Fiona starts designing her first few ideas. Bobby wants to hook up, but Fiona doesn't. Bobby asks where she's going and grabs her arm forcefully. Fiona yelps in pain, and Bobby tells immediately apologizes. Fiona and Bobby resume hanging out, and she tells him to be careful when he goes out with the boys and Declan. In the meantime Declan tells Fiona he can trust Bobby because he is a family friend's son, and that he's happy for her. The next day Fiona has Bobby over again and she shows him the ideas she's working on, and he doesn't seem to care as much. He pushed her on the couch and he begins trying to kiss her. Fiona tries to get up and she slaps him, he slaps her back harder in anger, leaving a bruise by her eye. The next few days at a party, Bobby and his family is there and he wants to see Fiona. Meanwhile, Fiona is hiding from him, putting on coverup to hide her black eye. In [[What a Girl Wants (2)|'What a Girl Wants (2)]], Fiona is happy that her first designs of the uniforms are finished. Bobby gives her the idea to show them, after telling her he's sorry for hitting her. Fiona shows the designs and Tinsley's father stands up and objects. Bobby uses his wit to outsmart his reasonings for rejecting Fiona's designs. Later that night when almost everyone has left, Fiona, Declan, and their parents were making an orange juice toast, Fiona goes to get more OJ and sees Bobby making out with Tinsley. The next day she doesn't go to school because she is "sick", Bobby visits her and she tells him that she saw him and Tinsley, he tells her that she was all over him, and he wasn't into her, Fiona kicks him out. Later that day, Fiona's mom makes plans for them to go to the Beckinridge's for dinner, Fiona tells her that she's still sick, Mrs. Coyne is upset but listens to Fiona, and gives her a gift that Bobby left for her, which is a snowglobe from Aspen, where they all went on a family-friend vacation over 7 years ago. Declan comes and tries to make Fiona go with them, but Fiona tells him that she's sick and doesn't want to go, he calls her bluff and angrily leaves. Fiona feels frustrated and throws the snowglobe at her fireplace, crying. She video chats Holly J. and starts to tells her what's wrong, but gets interupted by Anya. The next day at school, Fiona isn't ready to deal with Bobby again, he tells her not to be mad because Tinsley was a one time thing, Fiona is mad because he lied, then his phone rings and she grabs it, and it's Tinsley saying "I can't wait for tonight!" Meaning he's cheating again, Fiona runs off and he follows she starts to walk up the stairs and he follows. She starts to yell at him, and he pushes her down the stairs. After, tumbling, Fiona is hurt and scared, she tells Bobby she's done and she wants to breakup. Bobby tells her she doesn't. In [[Breakaway (1)|'''Breakaway (1)]], Fiona is tired of Bobby, and his abusive ways. She decides the only place to hide from him is the roof of Vander Bilt Prep. Declan learns that she is on the roof from Tinsley, and calls her. Fiona tells him that she's scared, and he tells her to get down from the roof. She does so and goes home. She takes of the makeup covering her black eye and darkens it with eye shadow. She then puts the pics on twitter, and goes to school. Declan and Bobby see them, and Declan tells him to stop being aggresive towards his sister, but Bobby tells Declan that Fiona is a nutcase. Fiona arrives at school, Declan is confused when he doesn't see her black eye. She tells him that she darkened it a bit but it was true, Declan doesn't believe her anymore. Later on, Holly J. gets a call from Declan, and they talk about Fiona, Holly J. tells Declan to trust Fiona and be there for her. Declan listens to Holly J. and confronts Fiona at home. Fiona shows him bruises on her legs from Bobby, Declan tells her that he believes her. Fiona says she misses Holly J., and after Declan leaves, Fiona calls to make plane reservations for Toronto. Later that day, Holly J. is surprised to see Fiona at Degrassi, they go to The Dot and talk. Fiona tells her that she just missed Toronto and everyone. They go back to Degrasi for the election, and Fiona ignores her phone when her mom calls. Her mom then comes to Degrassi, and says she knew she was there. Fiona is forced to go to The Dot with her mom, and tell her all that has happened. Fiona tells her all about Bobby, and that she didn't want to tell her because she thinks she's a drama queen, Mrs. Coyne told her she wont let Bobby get away with it. She tells Fiona she's going to call a lawyer and sue him, despite Fiona's hesitancy. In [[Breakaway (2)|'Breakaway (2)']], Fiona pleads with her mom to let her stay in Toronto instead of going to a boarding school in Vermont. Mrs. Coyne ends up caving in and letting her stay on one condition, she works hard, and has a gaurdian to look over her. Fiona agrees. The next day, Fiona comes back to Degrassi to hang out, and tells Holly J. that she's getting a condo, a few blocks away. Fiona is on an ordering catalogue website, and buys an expensive drawer/desk for her plasma screen tv. Holly J. is jealous. Fiona then makes a new password before ordering and lets Holly J. see it, she feels since they're friends they can trust each other. At lunch, Fiona is on her laptop and notices that there was a directly sent email for $2000, at an SAT prep class, she suspiciously asks Holly J. how much the class was, and then realizes Holly J. went on as her and stole money. Fiona is upset she is being used since she came back to Toronto because Holly J. is her only friend. The next day Fiona is back at Degrassi, and Holly J. meets her at her locker, she apologizes and says that she would never do a thing like that again, and they're both lacking in the area of friendship. Fiona turns around and tells her that the only way she will forgive her is to be her best friend, and give her 200 hours of her time in the form of sleepovers and classes. Holly J. agrees and they walk down the hall holding hands. Relationships *Sebastian (Pen Pal in France) **Start Up: Unknown **Break Up: Unknown ***Reason: Unknown (most likely because she moved). *Riley Stavros **Start Up: Shoot to Thrill '''(903) **Break Up: '''Beat It (2) (907) ***Reason: Fiona knew Riley was gay and told him, and he was enraged with this. *Bobby Beckonridge **Start Up: Before What a Girl Wants (1) (1001) **Break Up:' Breakaway (1) '(1003) ***Reason: Bobby was physically abusive towards Fiona Relationship Trivia: Both of Fiona boyfriends were aggressive Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Twins Category:Siblings Category:Abuse Category:Caucasian Category:Female Characters Category:Artist Category:Fashion